<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tendre enfance by floweronabox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414359">Tendre enfance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox'>floweronabox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Square Grimmaurd, Childhood, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family, Innocence, Le Collectif NoName, Lot of Christmas indeed, Secret Santa 2020, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweronabox/pseuds/floweronabox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le 12 Square Grimmaurd, la demeure des Black, bourdonne de rires et de voix d'enfants . La famille se réunit pour profiter du Réveillon et de Noël. Loin des préjugés, loin des folies, c'est simplement un moment où ils s'autorisent à être heureux dans la magie des fêtes et de l'innocence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Textes du Collectif NONAME</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tendre enfance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana_NoGo/gifts">Louisana_NoGo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonsoir !</p>
<p>J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Collectif Noname et il est offert à Louisana. Tu voulais un moment familial, mignon et doux, j'espère très sincèrement que tu vas apprécier ce texte.</p>
<p>Je voulais vraiment me détacher du cliché des familles de Sang-purs froides et distantes et parler de personnages bien avant la première guerre, bien avant Voldemort.</p>
<p>Comme me l'a si bien signalé ma bêta, il question d'un conte dans l'histoire écrit par Oscar Wilde. L'impossibilité que la famille Black puisse apprécier un auteur Moldu implique donc qu'à l'insu de tous, Wilde soit en fait un sorcier. On partira de ce principe pour les quelques paragraphes qui vont suivre et j'espère que je ne choquerai personne ce faisant.</p>
<p>Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.</p>
<p>Merci à Whimsikal (Merlin knows how much I wanted to say that again)</p>
<p>Lou (si je puis me permettre), ceci est ton cadeau. Je te souhaite les plus merveilleuses des fêtes et autant de bonnes choses pour l'année à venir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Cygnus, Druella. Quel plaisir ! s'exclama Orion Black en voyant son frère et sa famille sortir de la cheminée.</p>
<p>– Bonsoir, Orion, fit son frère en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.</p>
<p>– Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles, sourit l'hôte en direction des trois jeunes filles qui se tenaient droites derrière leurs parents.</p>
<p>– Bonsoir, répondirent-elles à l'unisson.</p>
<p>– Venez, venez !</p>
<p>Orion invita tout le monde à le suivre hors du hall en direction du petit salon. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était plongé dans une effervescence qui ne se produisait qu'une fois dans l'année lorsque le mois de décembre entamait sa dernière dizaine de jours.</p>
<p>– Walburga ! salua Druella en entrant dans la pièce où elle étreignit rapidement son amie.</p>
<p>– Vous êtes tous radieux, fit remarquer la maîtresse de maison. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Les époux Cygnus et Druella avaient revêtu leurs habits de fête, ainsi que leurs trois filles. Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda auraient pu être des copies conformes si elles n'avaient pas quelques particularités propres à chacune. Bellatrix, la plus âgée, avait le visage fin, un peu plus creusé que ses sœurs. Andromeda lui ressemblait très fortement mais son visage était plus rond et chaleureux. Narcissa avait des cheveux blonds éblouissants alors que ses sœurs les avaient presque noirs. Elle possédait l'ingénuité des cadettes. Et en ce jour de Noël, elles portaient les mêmes robes sobres agrémentées d'une coiffure relevant leurs cheveux par un nœud en satin.</p>
<p>Alors qu'ils s'installaient tous dans le petit salon, deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. Du haut de ses cinq ans, l'aîné tenant la main de son petit frère. Ils souriaient, sortant de deux longues heures de jeux à l'étage et s'avançaient joyeusement vers leurs cousines. Sirius lâcha la main de son frère et serra la taille d'Andromeda. C'était sa préférée des trois. Bellatrix n'était pas vraiment méchante avec lui, mais elle lui faisait un peu peur, des fois ; Narcissa n'était pas très bavarde et Sirius adorait parler. Regulus se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui le couvrit d'attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Kreattur ! appela Walburga.</p>
<p>L'elfe apparut instantanément dans le salon. Il était tout jeune et faisait la même taille que Regulus qui se serra un peu plus à sa mère quand le petit être s'approcha.</p>
<p>– Apporte-nous de quoi commencer, ordonna la sorcière.</p>
<p>Et l'elfe disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.</p>
<p>– C'est un excellent serviteur qui tient bien de ses parents, se félicita Walburga. Vous nous avez fait un beau cadeau en nous l'amenant.</p>
<p>– En parlant de cadeau ! s'enthousiasma Cygnus. Nous avons apporté quelques paquets qu'il faudrait mettre sous le sapin.</p>
<p>Il se tourna vers ses filles et fit léviter à leurs pieds les cadeaux qu'ils avaient pris avant de leur rendre leur taille réelle. Cela eut le mérite de décoller Regulus du corps de sa mère. Il trottina vers les autres enfants qui comptaient mentalement les nombreux présents.</p>
<p>– Vous pouvez les y amener ? demanda Cygnus qui connaissait déjà la réponse. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aussitôt, chaque enfant attrapa autant de paquets qu'il le put et ils ne furent pas trop de cinq pour tout prendre. Ils quittèrent le petit salon où leurs parents s'engagèrent dans des conversations un peu plus sérieuses pour rejoindre le grand, de l'autre côté du hall, où trônait un immense sapin magistralement décoré. Une large étoile scintillante flottait sur la pointe et une multitude de guirlandes et de boules argentées et irisées habillaient les larges branches d'un vert profond. Les enfants déposèrent les cadeaux au pied de l'arbre où une quantité déjà impressionnante de paquets se trouvait déjà. Les emballages brillants et colorés appelaient déjà à être déchirés avec excitation et les cinq enfants, malgré leurs âges différents, étaient épris par le même désir propre à la veille de Noël.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Y en a beaucoup…, s'extasia Regulus alors que ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement.</p>
<p>– Vous croyez qu'il y a quoi dans le gros là ? demanda Andromeda à voix basse.</p>
<p>– Tu verras bien demain, répondit Narcissa en s'éloignant du sapin.</p>
<p>Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard amusé à Sirius.</p>
<p>– Je suis sûre qu'il est pour toi, lui murmura-t-elle en pinçant doucement ses côtes. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius gigota en rigolant et s'enfuit en courant vers le petit salon pour échapper aux chatouilles de sa cousine.</p>
<p>Tous les membres de la famille Black réunis dans la maison prirent finalement place autour de la large table en bois noir dans la salle à manger. Les elfes de maison s'affairaient autour d'eux, incapables d'entacher la bonne humeur diffuse dans la pièce. Discrètement, Regulus faisait glisser les crevettes qu'il refusait de manger dans l'assiette de Narcissa à sa droite avec un regard rempli de reconnaissance. Andromeda et Sirius faisaient des boulettes avec leur pain d'épices dans l'optique de mener une bataille sans merci sur la nappe. Même Bellatrix ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu. De leur côté, les adultes semblaient aveugles aux amusements de leurs enfants ou fermaient plutôt volontairement les yeux sur leurs petites bêtises car après tout, c'était un soir de fête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« J'ai appris que les Lestrange avaient déménagé, fit Druella dans la conversation. Leur maison n'était vraisemblablement pas assez grande. Je me demande s'ils n'ont pas curieusement hérité d'une belle somme.</p>
<p>– Ils ont envoyé leurs fils à Dumstrang, non ? interrogea Orion en piochant dans son canard au foie gras.</p>
<p>– Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont à Poudlard. Rodolphus et Rabastan, Bella doit les connaître.</p>
<p>Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'aînée des filles Black qui se trouva obligée de participer à la conversation.</p>
<p>– Eh bien, oui. Rabastan est en quatrième année comme moi, mais Rodolphus a trois ans de plus. Il passe les ASPICS cette année.</p>
<p>Elle cacha la rougeur qui prit place sur ses pommettes en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette en satin.</p>
<p>– Ce sont des gens tout à fait respectables, enchaîna Druella. Mon frère Evan les connaît bien.</p>
<p>– Vous reprendrez du homard ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus grimaça, ne comprenant pas comment tout le monde faisait pour raffoler de ces bêtes étranges qui sortaient des fonds marins. Il préféra dévorer le pain d'épices qui n'avait pas encore été déchiqueté par son frère et ses cousines dans leur combat de boulettes. Plus personne n'avait faim lorsque les elfes débarrassèrent le plat pour amener le dessert, mais aucun d'eux ne put se résoudre à faire taire son éternelle gourmandise en voyant la magnifique bûche aux senteurs exotiques.</p>
<p>Lorsque Sirius et Regulus commencèrent à se tortiller d'impatience sur leurs chaises, les enfants furent autorisés à sortir de table. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà et ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'étage assis sur un tas de couvertures près d'une fenêtre. La neige venait tout juste de commencer à tomber en de lourds flocons et ils regardèrent les toits de Londres se couvrir peu à peu d'un fin manteau blanc. Andromeda et Bellatrix parlaient à voix basse en pouffant de temps en temps. L'aînée couvrait de louanges et d'admiration ce sorcier de septième année qui maniait la batte à la perfection. Elle s'était débrouillée pour avoir un devoir de potion à faire avec son frère pour tenter une approche et détaillait son plan à sa sœur.</p>
<p>Peu à peu, les deux petits garçons furent saisis par le sommeil et Regulus se cala contre son frère alors que ses yeux se fermaient par intermittence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Narcissa, murmura Sirius avec hésitation. Est-ce que tu peux nous lire une histoire ? Il y a des livres sur l'étagère.</p>
<p>La jeune blonde le regarda un moment, voyant bien dans ses petits yeux et dans ceux de son frère la presque supplication.</p>
<p>– D'accord.</p>
<p>Les deux sourires qui fendirent les visages des enfants furent radieux et la fille se leva pour parcourir les ouvrages. Quand elle se rassit, Bellatrix et Andromeda avaient arrêté de parler et contemplaient le ciel noir d'où voletait la neige. Dans le silence paisible de l'étage, la cadette des sœurs Black ouvrit le livre à la couverture enchantée.</p>
<p>– Au-dessus de la ville, sur une haute colonne, se dressait la statue du Prince Heureux. Il était entièrement recouvert de fines feuilles d'or fin, pour les yeux, il avait deux saphirs étincelants et un grand rubis rouge brillait sur la garde de son épée… »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voix fluette de Narcissa résonnait dans la pièce, installant dans la sérénité du moment une atmosphère féerique. Tous étaient absorbés par l'histoire de cette hirondelle et de ce prince. La neige continua de tomber bien après que Sirius et Regulus se soient endormis l'un sur l'autre et lorsque les trois sœurs partirent se coucher dans les chambres qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'occuper, Orion et Walburga vinrent soulever tendrement leurs fils pour aller les coucher.</p>
<p>Le matin de Noël réveilla toute la maison avec la brusquerie d'un piaillement d'enfant. Sur les épaules de son père, Regulus chantonnait à travers toute la demeure des Black pour extirper du lit ceux qui n'étaient pas encore debout. En quelques minutes, tout le monde se retrouva dans le grand salon et sans même poser un œil sur le petit déjeuner princier qui était préparé sur la table, les enfants se postèrent devant le sapin en trépignant plus ou moins ouvertement. La montagne de cadeaux n'avait pas d'autre effet que susciter la curiosité et l'excitation. Et comme s'il avait annoncé la découverte de la fontaine de Jouvence, Orion donna le top départ à l'ouverture des présents.</p>
<p>Et il n'y avait que très peu de sentiments qui se rapprochaient de celui de plonger la main dans le tas de cadeaux à la recherche d'une étiquette portant son nom. En quelques instants, le sol fut recouvert d'emballages déchirés et les exclamations de bonheur se succédaient sans interruption. Si les adultes s'étaient offerts des choses aussi sobres que pouvaient l'être des parures de diamants ou des robes en soie, les enfants avaient été gâtés avec excès comme chaque année.</p>
<p>Le plus gros cadeau était, comme nombre d'autres, pour Regulus. C'était une tenue intégrale de dragon qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler, disparaissant sous l'énorme tête dentue. Il commença à rugir avec sa petite voix d'enfant et se dirigea droit sur Bellatrix tel un chasseur sur sa proie. La jeune brune commença à trottiner autour de la table pour s'échapper, le garçon à ses trousses et soudainement, elle se retourna et l'attrapa pour le soulever en l'air. Avec plus de trois fois son âge, elle n'eut aucun mal à l'emprisonner dans ses bras pour le torturer avec des chatouilles et Regulus éclata de rire en se tortillant sous le regard amusé de ses parents.</p>
<p>Les rires continuèrent de s'élever dans la maison comme une douce chanson d'hiver. La magie des fêtes emplissait les esprits bien au-delà des jugements et des fiertés de sang alors que tous étaient encore enveloppés par l'innocence. Et un Noël au 12 Square Grimmaurd était une journée étincelante de joie et de tendresse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>